Blake Miller
by Blake Miller
Summary: A story about a missing boy and the shocking killer!
1. Pilot

Pilot. Episode 1 season 1

Kenye-hello I'm Kenye but you can call me ken(laughs) that's my Instagram name! You may know me from my hit show let there be light. Or in my earlier years on YouTube I've been called every name there is to man kind to insult a human...but I don't care all you can do in life is solve the problem in front of you quoted Cady Haron. Oh yeah I'm also 16, with a huge secret that may break me for good...(looks out the window)

(Shows Kodie's house)

Kodie- sup I'm Kodie! I'm one of the most coolest kids you'll meet. I'm a lady's man. I don't really like school but I'm always up for a challenge nothing is Impossible when you have brains...good looks...and awesome friends.i Just really don't know where I'll be without them.(looks away) maybe not in this predicament.(shows Kodie's arm broken)

(Shows Jose working out at gym)

Jose- hey I'm Jose Serrano the III.

I train harder then any and everybody. I don't have time to sleep when there's ways I can better myself. I won't stop till I can beat the records of past Serrano's I just want to make my father proud!! And I would of not been able to get here without my two besties Ken and Kodie...(shows him showering) but will this thing come between us?

(School)

(Jose and Kenye walking in together)

Kenye-I feel like people know what we did.(JOSE grabs Kenye's arm)

Jose-don't keep saying that then they might start thinking something is really going on(Kenye looks sad)

Kenye-okay I'll just stop bringing it up.(shows Kodie yelling at his mom)

Kodie- no you shut up! Maybe if you didn't spend most of your time on your back I'll have way more respect for you.

Sharon- Kodie I'm your mother you need more respect for me I done nothing but...( Kodie cuts her off)

Kodie- that's right you've done nothing!(mr.browner walks by)(Sharon looks at him like she just saw something amazing)see disgusting...your disgusting(walks over to Jose and Kenye)

Kenye-hey Kodie(waving)

Kodie- sup ken ,hey Jose!

Jose-sup bro...I'm just so confused with what happened last weekend.(Kodie grabs Kenye's and Jose's arm and pull them over to the Corner of the school hallway)(Kodie looks to see if anyone was close by to hear anything)

Kodie- don't bring that up! I think someone maybe know what's going on..(kenye yelling)

Kenye-SEE JOSE I TOLD YOU SO!!(Kodie covers he's mouth)

Jose-no just keep this thing a secret(whispering)(the bell rings)

Kodie- okay I'll see you later Kenye, come on Jose (turns back around)kenye don't say anything else about the weekend ..okay.(Kodie and JOSE stops walking)

Jose-okaaaaayy.(looking at kenye)

Kenye-(nods head)okay!

(Class)

(Two officers walk in)(Kodie and Jose looks at each other)

Cop1-May we speak to Kodie and Jose please.

Me.browoner-sure I don't see why not.(Kodie and Jose gets up slowly)

Cop2-right this way.(cop1 touches Jose back)(JOSE turns around quickly)

(Office)

Cop1-have a seat( cop1 and cop2 exits)

Jose-what's going on mr.mcloveings?( looking scared)

Mr.mcloveings- we just had a call from Blake's family...he...he's been found dead..(Kodie looks at his hand which was rapped)(kenye starts crying)it's okay ken, we'll find out who did this and he will be brought to justice.(rubbing his hand)

Jose-thanks but why did you call us down?and what happened to your hand?(Kodie, kenye and Jose all look at each other)

Mr.mcloveings-because you guys were his best friends. Plus he posted pictures of you guys with him at some party on Saturday. And ummm I cut it making something to eat..why do you ask...

Jose-just a question.

Kodie- I really wish we could help you...but there's nothing we really know about this tragedy.

Mr.mcloveings-well thanks boys! for talking with me and if you find any new info please feel free to share it with me.(all exits)(Kodie and Mr.mcloveings in doorway)

Kodie-I hope that who ever did kill Blake the punishment fits the crime(mr.mcloveings looks at him)

Mr.mcloveings-hey Kodie how did you hurt your hand again? It happened on Saturday right?(Kodie looks at his arm)

Kodie- oh... Nothing I...I...really should be getting back to class now. Ummm bye!(walking faster)(shows mr.mcloveings)

(Kenye's house)

Butler-master Palmer shall I take your coats? And get rid of those messy shoes from last weekend?cause there's a red stain that will not come out.(Jose and Kodie look at the butler)

Kenye-yes please get rid of them right away. thank you(rolls eyes)

Kodie- I asked you if you had that stuff gone and out of the house already.

Kenye- I told him to get rid of it along time ago..(JOSE looks out doors)(Sarahi and Alec walking up the drive way)

Jose-hey ken here comes your stupid snot bucket friends.

Kenye-hey be nice there good people.

Kodie- if you like feeling like crap and being talked down(says it properly) apon every time(rolls eyes)

Jose-why do we still hang out with them anyways?

Kenye-because they're nice and so my mom and dad can stay in the loop with the rich parents.

Kodie- wow that's so sad basically they're using your fame so they can have connections in the famous world...and...(gets cut off by the door bell)

Sarahi-hey! Oh it's you(rolls eyes)

Jose-your not to pleasing yourself.

Sarahi-May I please come in.

Jose-the door is open isn't it?

Alec-yeah so we can enter?

Kenye-(sigh)yeasss..come in guys!

Sorry about that.

Sarahi-it's fine...just don't make this an everyday thing okay.

Alec-why do you have them In your house there sooo...ugh...(Sarahi and Alec puts finger down their mouth)

Kenye-guys be nice, there my friends.

Sarahi-there also slobs.(Sarahi and Alec laughs)(kenye just stairs at them)(Sarahi looks at Kenye's face and taps Alec)

Sarahi-stop laughing(in Alec's ear)(Both stop laughing)

Kodie- Kenye we out.(Jose and Kodie exit)

Alec-finally they left!(kenye watch them out the window)

(Outside)

Jose-I had to leave I just could not be in that house with those snobs. They changed they aren't the same people anymore

Kodie- yeah I know..plus I saw your face that's why I said let's go.

Jose-thanks(Jose's phone rings)hello..dad!...what...o...okay I'll be right there.(JOSE running home)I'll see you at school!(yelling)

Kodie- okay bye!(looking confused)(Kodie walks past Blake's house)

Any miller-honey did you hear?

Kodie- yeah and I'm so sorry.

Amy miller-it's not your fault. I just really hope they can find out who did this.(Kodie looking awkward)

Kodie- (shaky) yeah this really sucks. I hope nothing but good things for your family and the investigation.

Amy miller-thanks(sadly)I'm just so confused on why would anyone want to do this to my son.(Kodie has a flash back)

(Flashback)

Kodie- you can't have everything you want. Just because your rich and your mom always cater to your needs..

Blake-you just need to open your eyes and realize that I don't care about your happiness. You may have the dad I that was suppose to be mine but that can all change.

Kodie- money can't buy a fathers love.

Blake- I'm pretty sure mine can..or just take yours away(smiling)

Kodie- you're a monster

Blake-you created me...and now I'm coming for you...

(Back to normal)

Amy miller-you two were so close.

Kodie- we were?

Amy miller-sure! But I'm just so freaked out cause Marty won't come out his room. Can you go and speak to him please?

Kodie- sure.(goes in the house)(shows amy miller with a bloody knife she cleans it and puts it in her trunk and stairs at Kodie)

(Marty's room)

(Marty in the Corner)

Marty-I miss you...I need you...where are you...(starts yelling) why are gone...why did you leave me ...why Blake? Why blake(starts crying)(Kodie enters)

Kodie- hey Marty.

Marty-hi kod...

Kodie- how's it going?

Marty-good-I'm just so confused.

Kodie- why?

Marty-on why did you kill my brother.(Kodie looks shock)

END


	2. Lies, scandals and

Lies scandals and respect. EPISODE 2 season 1

(Marty's room)

Marty- good I'm just confused.

Kodie- why?

Marty- on why you killed my brother.

(Kodie looks shock)

Kodie- wh...what are you talking about?

Marty-the night of the party you and kenye and Jose went out with him.

Kodie- yeah so...

Marty-I saw everything I have pictures...(Marty goes over to his phone and hands it to Kodie)

Kodie- I don't think your mom will be to pleased to find out that you were out past your bed time now will she?

Plus these pictures are just us getting into cars...

Marty-his car, where is his car?

Kodie- I...I don't know.

Marty-you may not know. But I know that your connected to my brothers case.(Kodie gets up and exits his room)

Kodie- bye miss-miller I'll see ya when I see ya.(exits the house)(and looks both ways and starts running home)

(Jose's house)

Maria-ummm. jose can you please take your brothers to the park please. I really just need a break.

Jose-sure mom. I actually needed to tell you something.

Maria-yeah huh?(cleaning)

Jose-I just wanted you to know that me and...

Alex-Jose come on come on let's go to the park already!(tugging at his shirt)

Jose-we'll talk about this later!(leave out the door)

(Kenye's house)

Mrs.palmer-hey Sarahi and Alec!(walking in the kitchen)

Sarahi-hi mrs.palmer.

Mrs.palmer-how's it going! I actually need to talk to your mom and dad.

Sarahi-I was leaving just now(tugging on Alec's sweater)(both gets up)you can walk with us if you want.

Mrs.palmer-oh! Yeah that sounds Blaked!(all look at mrs.palmer)I meant to say baked..(scratching head)ummm...I'm gonna talk to Kenye for a second do you mind waiting in the living area.

Sarahi-no(Sarahi exits)(mrs.palmer turns to Kenye)

Mrs.Palmer-why don't you date her. She's pretty. Don't ya think.

Kenye-yeah she's really pretty(looking awkward)but you know that I'm...(mrs.palmer cuts him off)

Mrs.palmer-don't you dare say that in my house again(Alec walks in kitchen)(both look at Alec)

Alec-I forgot my bag.(he grabs it and exits the kitchen)we'll finish this letter.(exits the kitchen)(Kenye walks over to the window)(shows Sarahi Alec and mrs.palmer walking)(they all walk pass Blake's house)

(Sarahi's flashback)

Blake-I'm going to tell them your a whore and you have slept with a lot of guys

Sarahi-and how are you going to prove that.(Blake shows screenshots of Sarahi and other boys messages)well that can be anybody really.

Blake-no I think the profile picture is pretty clear!(Sarahi looks uneasy)

Sarahi-maybe I'll just have to show you who Sarahi really is...(walking towards him)(Blake pushing her away)

Blake-I'm not gonna have sex with you sarah...I'm just gonna expose you for who you really are.(Blake exits)(Sarahi looks at Blake angrily then turn to camera1and looks mad)

(Walking)

Mrs.Palmer-so do you guys think I should send Kenye to the HIVE?(shaking like a young person)

Alec-yeah I think you should! He belongs there!

Sarahi-not if he does not want to be there..tho. But then again yeah he should come!

Mrs.palmer-I'll think about it!

(Jose house)

Jose-mom we're back!(looking for her)(shows her putting down Jose's phone)

Maria-oh hey honey...I was just running out can you watch your brothers until you father gets home?

Jose-(rolls eyes) sure are we still gonna...(Maria exits the house)talk...(Jose looks around the house sadly)

(JOSE walks in bedroom and picks up phone)(and looks at it confusedly)(JOSE goes to take a selfie and notice in his gallery there's a screenshot)(JOSE looks at door and shakes head)

(School)(Kenye Jose and Kodie walking through main doors)(mr.mcloveings stops them)

Mr.mcloveings-ummm...Kenye, Kodie and JOSE the cops will like to ask you guys a few questions.(all look at each other)

Kodie-(whispering in Kenye's ear)stick to what we did that night 100%.(cop takes Kenye)

Cop-oaky right this way mr.metcalf-Palmer...

Cop-so what were you doing the night of blake millers death?

Kenye-(shaking)I was at a...(cuts to Kodie)

Kodie- a party with Jose Kenye(cuts to Jose)

Jose-and Kodie... We left early because things started to get awkward.

Cop-how were things getting awkward?

Kenye-well Kodie and Blake were arguing...(cuts to Kodie)

Kodie- I was really mad at him for that he thought he was better then me he said I created a monster in him a I started to believe I did...(cuts to Jose)

Jose-I thought they were going to fight but they didn't. So then I told him to get in the car and...(cuts to Kenye)

Kenye-and we left...(nods head)

Cop-where did you guys go?(shows Kenye Kodie and Jose on screen)

(At same time)

Kenye-to my house

Kodie- 7 11

Jose-I took them to 7 11 then to Kenye's house.(cop looks at him squinting eyes)(JOSE looks away)

Cop-okay that will be all.

Kodie- okay. Bye...

Cop-thanks again Kodie.(Kodie walking out of office to Jose and Kenye)

Kodie- okay I think we did good.i said we went to 7 11...

Jose-(wait what) I said we went to Kenye's and 7 11.

Kenye-I said my house.(all look uneasy)

Kodie- well that's similar right?

Jose-I guess.(bell rings)(all walk away)

END


	3. Out and Open

Out and opened.Episode 3 season 1

(Kenye's flashback)

(Shows Kenye and Jose kissing in the gym)(shows Blake watching)

(Shows Blake and Kenye out side Kenye's house)

Kenye-Blake please don't say anything.(hold his hand)

Blake-no you crossed me to many times(pulling hand away)(starts going towards Kenye's house)

Kenye-please I'll do anything...(Blake stops and turns around)

Blake-anything(smiling)

(Kenye in limo)

Mrs.palmer-and nun of this gay crap tonight...

Kenye-okay mother(looking down)

Mr.metcaf-you can't stop him from what he is.

Mrs.palmer-I've already have(looking into his eyes)

(Restaurant)

Butler-we are here.(opening door)

Mrs.palmer-thank you.(getting out of car)(shows Sarahi and her family)(Kenye rolls eyes)

(Gym)(Kodie and Jose working out)

Jose-In really nervous about this investigation.

Kodie- why?

Jose-for one they are going through are lives secondly our story's did not match.

Kodie- I know I know.i need to talk to Kenye and see where he's mind is at.(Kodie pulls out phone and texts Kenye)

(Restaurant)(Kenye gets the text)(mrs.palmer looks at him)(Kenye puts phone back in pocket)

(Gym)

Kodie- damn no reply.

Jose-try calling him.(Kodie calls Kenye)

(Restaurant)(Kenye's phone rings)(mrs.palmer looks at him again)(Kenye dismisses the call)

Finn-so hows the ole country club?

Mr.metcalf-good I really like the(cuts to Sarahi and Kenye talking)

Sarahi-I know you don't want to be here.(smiling)

Kenye-I'm sorry it's not you I'm just...(mrs.palmer looks at him meanly)shy! Yeah shy(sighs)

Sarahi-why we been friends for years now.

Kenye-yeah I know it's just the new place...(waiter comes up to table)

James-hello I'm James I'll be your waiter.(looks at Kenye and smile slitty)may I get you guys some drinks?

Mrs.palmer-yeah 4 red wines and 2 waters please.(Kenye smiles at the waiter)( mrs.palmer kicks him and he bags back witch he dumps the waiter in the back of them and the drinks fall on him)

Kenye-oh sorry.

Mr.metaclf- can we have some napkins?(waving hand)

Mrs.palmer-now!!!(yelling)(waiter wiping up the water)(mrs.palmer grabs the napkins)

Mrs.palmer-I can wipe him up.

Kenye-I'm gonna go freshen up(gets up from table)

(Bathroom)

(Kenye walks in)(the waiter walks out of the stall)(they dump each other)

Kenye-oh! Sorry!

James-it's okay...I'm James nice to meet you hold hand out(Kenye looks at his hand)oh...yeah I need to wash them(walking over to the sink)

Kenye-I'm Kenye!

James-I know I watched your show! Can I take a picture with you sure.(James and Kenye takes a selfie)

Kenye-okay I have to get back out there.

James-me too.(both exits the bathroom)(mrs.palmer see them both leaving the bathroom)

(Leavening the gym)

Kodie- I'll try later.

Jose-maybe he had another red carpet thingy.

Kodie- maybe...but whatever it is it has him tending to it...(sighs and gets in the car)(Kodie and Jose passes the restaurant that Kenye is at)

(Restaurant)(both family's getting into their cars)(Kenye getting into his limo)(James running after him)

James-wait ummmm...Kenye sorry this awkward but aaa...here's my number(handing Kenye a paper but mrs.palmer takes it)

Mrs.palmer-Kenye get in the car..(looking mad)(then turn to James and looks meaner then ever)don't let this little run in happen again.okay(gets in car)(James looking a limo drive off)

(Alec/Sarahi on the phone)

Alec-did you hear that Blake's dead?(laughing)

Sarahi-yeah...why is that funny?

Alec-(looks over at a jacket)

(Alec's flashback)

Blake-here I want you to have this jacket(putting it on him)(Alec smiles and sniffs it)

Alec-thanks? But why are you doing this?

Blake-you do stuff for me I do stuff for you(smiling)

Alec-thanks and what do you need me to do this week?

Blake-I need you make sure that Kenye and Jose kisses...so I can see and use it against him(Alec looks uneasy)

Alec-oo..okay...I'll try my best this might not work tho.(look down at feet)

Blake-well make it work...because if you don't I'll just have to show the school board the test answers you stole to get in the HIVE.(Alec looks up then at Blake)

Alec-fine!(yelling and exiting room)

(Back to phone)

Alec-it's not funny it's just crazy that he out of all people died(walks over to window)

Sarahi-yeah your right I hope they find out who did this..(looks at a phone which was the phone blake had)I got to go I'll see you tomorrow?

Alec-(looks out window)(and see mr.mcloveings walking)yeah yeah Kay bye.(both hangs up)(Alec watches)(mr.mcloveings enter his house)hummmm...(Alec rolls eyes and then walks away from window)

(Mr.mcloveings house)(shows his computer)(on the screen is article about Blake's death)(he starts reading it and acting odd)(then he hears something)(he goes to window and sees Alec and Amy miller talking)

(Amy millers driveway)

Alec-the cops are coming to my school tomorrow...(look scared)

Amy miller-do you have a story I'll say I was with you if you say the same.

Alec-I'll say I was watching Marty for you while you were out...

Amy miller-I'll say I was at the super market.

Alec-cool(then starts whispering)

Amy miller-okay bye(waving)(Alec walks home)(Alec turns to mr.mcloveings house and looks madly)(mr.mcloveings ducks)


	4. Hope

Hope.Episode 4 season 1

(The HIVE high school)(office)(Sarahi enters)

Cop-right over here MRS.Garcia(Sarahi looks at Alec)

Sarahi- hello mister.

Cop-hey I'm gonna ask you few questions.

Sarahi-ookay(scratching head)

Cop-where were you when Blake died?

Sarahi-I...I was at the party...

Cop-the same party he was at?

Sarahi-yeah him and Kodie were arguing...(looks sad)they really scared me I just didn't know what to do...I tried to stop them but it just was to hard...

Cop-okay thanks that's all we needed to know...(cop walks Sarahi to door and calls Alec in)soo...Alec where you the time if Blake's death?

Alec-(looks shameful)I was at his house watching his little brother..

Cop-so the night of the hugest party..you were watching some little boy...(Alec nods head)hmmm...okay..thanks good enough you can leave now...(Alec gets up and walks to the door)hey Alec you should help my son study sometime.(smiling)

Alec-will do mister(exits the door)

(Sarahi and Alec walking fast)

Alec-that was weird

Sarahi-yeah you bet it was..

(Kodie house)

Kodie- mom where's my keys?(looking for them)

Sharon-ummm...look on the fireplace..(yelling for other room)(Kodie looks)

Kodie- no there not up there.(Kodie hears a men in her room)(Kodie walks in his moms room)(Sharon and mr.browner are having sex)really...next time you may want to lock the door and leave my keys out of your smelly room.(exits room and slams the door)

(Kodie walking to his car)(cop sees him and runs over to his car)

Cop-hey Kodie may I speak to you...

Kodie-I did not kill Blake.

Cop- I'm not saying you did..I just wanted to have a few words with you...

Kodie- okay shoot...

Cop-we found got an call from someone in Blake's family that you guys use this car the night of the party(shows him the picture that Marty showed him)

Kodie- yeah why?

Cop-will we just wanted to know if you guys know where it is.

Kodie- no like I said I left early so I did not get to see him leave in his car...sorry I can't help you..

Cop-but do you know anyone who may...

Kodie- no(yelling) I need to good I have things to do.(getting into car and pulling off)(cop looks at him and shakes his head)

(Country club)(Kenye/Alec/Sarahi)

Sarahi- sooo...Kenye are you coming to the HIVE? This year?

Kenye-I really don't know I like my school.. You guys should come to my school!!

Sarahi-my mom will kill me.(starts laughing)I think you'll love it at the HIVE it's fun and cool and everyone there is excepting..(looking at Kenye)

Kenye-what do you mean?

Sarahi-come in it does not take a rocket scientist to know that your gay.(Alec and Sarahi starts laughing)

Kenye-I'm not gay.

Alec-and I'm not Alec Callao(smiling)

Kenye-well I don't know what I am..I'm not allowed to be gay...

Sarahi-well maybe if you came to the HIVE you can see that it's Easyer being you really are.(Kenye stairs at Alec and Sarahi)

(School)

Jose-I feel sick..I'm gonna have to tell them what we did...

Kenye-no if my mom finds out I'm dead.

Jose-but this is eating me alive(Kenye rubs his back)

Kenye-I'm not letting you do this please don't.plus my reputation will go down...I'm a super star in the publics eye...this can break me for good...

Jose-okay I'll keep shut..have you seen Kodie?

Kenye-he's not coming today he's going to see his dad in jail(shows the jail house)

(Jail)(Kodie sits down)(William sits down and pick up the phone)

William-how's it going out there?

Kodie- crazy(looking upset)did you hear about Blake's death.

William-yeah. It was gonna happen he's an evil kid..he got me put in jail basically for life...

Kodie- yeah I know that's why I never trusted him after that...why did he hate us so much?

William-I...I use to mess around with Amy..(Kodie gasp)

Kodie- that's why he hated me he said I may have the dad but that can all change when he say something...and then that's when he Lied on you saying that you beat and raped him...(looking amazed)it all make sense.

William-yeah cause...(cop cuts him off)

Cop-your time is up...(grabs William)

William- Kodie you need to find out who did this crime and bring him to justice..and bring me to justice.(cop shuts door)(Kodie puts hand to window)(Kodie whispers to self)

Kodie- will do dad...will do...(starring off)

(Drinking place)

Kodie- guys you know how Blake had my dad put In jail..(look at everyone)(Kenye Jose Alec and Sarahi)

Jose-yeah...but what about it...

Sarahi-your dad raped him!(smiling)

Kodie-(rolling eyes) no he didn't) but the reason was because my dad and his mom dated for a while when my mom and dad broke up...and he got mad at me because he was my dad and he never knew he's..(looks sad)so that's why he lied on my dad(in Sarahi's face)

Sarahi-why do we care?

Kodie- because maybe this can be opening to the Blake case.

Kenye-how??(looking at Jose)(JOSE stairs at Kenye)

Kodie- Maybe we can connect this and my dad can be brought to justice!

Sarahi-wait...wait...wait you only want to connect this because you want us to help you get your father out of jail..

Alec-yeah...I don't trust your dad he...he(laughs) raped someone.(Sarahi laughs and Kenye laughs a little bit)(Kodie looks at Kenye and Kenye stop laughing)

Jose-we can't it's to old of an case..but the car and the body...where is it?

Kenye-yeah we can go looking for it.

Alec-let's go now(all get up and walk over to door)

Fan-omg it's kenye!!! Can I take picture with you?!!.

Kenye-sure(kenye and fan takes a selfie)

Kodie- okay let's go..(yelling)

Fan-hey wait your that one kid from TV.(Kodie looks confused)and so are you and you and you(points to everyone)

Jose-what are you talking about?

Fan-this(shows them a news broadcast about the blake case on his phone)

Kenye-am I gonna go to jail?

Fan-no they can't put you in jail if they don't have anything on you.(kenye looks relieved)

Kodie- do you know what happen to Blake.

Fan-well I think I seen his car..

Kodie- really?(looks at Sarahi and Alec)

Alec-if we tell them that we found the car they will think we knew where it was the whole time.

Kodie- who said we where going to tell them.(everyone looks at each other)

END


End file.
